Broken Underneath the Mask
by xFlowersofDarkx
Summary: After Kidou's discovery of Endou's abusive mother, she is now behind bars. What will happen to Endou, when his dark self is domenating? Shounen-ai, mild yaoi. More pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1 An Unfortunate Discovery

**Yo, Readers! Re-edited this chapter and I'll be doing this until the final chapter that hasn't been beta-read. Sure, I could ask my beta-reader, but that's a bit too much work to do and I'd rather not burden her.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One An Unfortunate Discovery<strong>

Kidou sadly looked down at Endou's sleeping form. How could someone so kind and cheerful have a mother so abusive? Thanks to Kidou, the police arrested Endou's mother. Now he won't have to suffer anymore.

_Flashback_

_"That's enough for today! Great job, everyone!" Endou announced while he picked up the soccer ball._

_"Hai!" The team chorused._

_As Kidou wiped his sweat off with a towel, he focused on Endou's expression which was of worry and fear. Endou quickly left the soccer grounds without a word and very few noticed his hurried departure._

_"I'm sure you've noticed it, Kidou." Gouenji whispered, who had no desire for the oblivious team to hear._

_"I have."_

_"He even forgot his gloves."_

_Gouenji picked up Endou's goalkeeper gloves and handed it to Kidou._

_"I would deliver it to him myself, but I have to go to the hospital early," Gouenji explained. "And I want you to see what happens to Endou when he arrives home."_

_Kidou tilted his head in confusion but didn't voice his question since he knew he wouldn't receive an answer._

_"One problem, Gouenji."_

_"What?"_

_"Which way to Endou's house?"_

_Goenji smirked then turned around._

_"Just follow me."_

_Flashback Ends_

Kidou had no idea that that's what Gouenji was talking about. How in the world could Endou still smile like that when he had been-

Wait. Of course. Those smiles, that cheerful attitude.

It was all an _act._

Kidou mentally hit himself. Endou's been keeping it a secret from everybody else. Knowing Endou, he probably didn't want his friends fussing over him. Or rather, he didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

Yes. That was most likely it. But even that was no excuse. He got hurt; Kidou could not stand that.

"...K-Kidou?"

Endou's weak voice snapped Kidou out of his thoughts.

"Endou. Are you alright?"

Endou paused for a moment.

"Where am I?" he asked, ignoring Kidou's question.

"You're in the hospital."

"How come?"

"...Because a hospital heals physical injuries like yours, in this case, the injuries your mother inflicted.

"What do you mean?"

"You can drop the act, I know how she abuses you everyday."

Endou's face darkened. He wasn't hoping for that answer.

"Where is she?"

"She has been sent to jail."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"I've been asleep this whole time?"

"Yeah."

The conversation dropped to an uncomfortable silence, both deep in their own thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kidou asked quietly.

"..."

"The whole team knows about this. They are concerned about you.."

"I-"

"Everybody was shocked to know that you were enduring this on your own, but Gouenji and I are not."

Endou flinched when Kidou stared at him. Even though he was still wearing goggles, Endou could still see the anger in his eyes.

"Gouenji already knew about this, but according to him, you _begged_ him to not tell anyone."

"..."

"He didn't tell me yesterday, he _showed _me."

"How?"

Kidou pulled a face as he reluctantly explained what he had witnessed. Endou's facial expression had become rather sour now that he's been found out by the genius.

"The team is in the waiting room. I'll go get them."

Kidou stood up and was about to leave when something harshly pulled his sleeve.

"Please don't, Kidou." Endou pleaded.

"They have to know you're okay."

"But I don't want them to see me."

Kidou turned to Endou, his expression cold.

"So you would rather hurt them more?"

Endou flinched again. He didn't want that.

"I'll be back."

Endou sighed as soon as Kidou closed the door.

_'Now kaa -san's in jail. What do I do now?' _Endou thought, staring at the white ceiling.

_'I hate hospitals...'_


	2. Chapter 2 A new way of living

HAHA! Early update! For those who reviewed... THANK YOU SO MUCH! *anime cries*

Just as I had said in the last chapter, the more reviews, the more earlier chapter updates become!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, this pairing would definetly be hinted more obviously.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai (boyxboy, mild yaoi), Endou's new behaviour and...*smiles evily*

* * *

><p><em>'Now Kaa -san's in jail. What do I do now?' Endou thought, staring blankly at the ceiling.<em>

_'I hate hospitals...'_

**Chapter Two A new way of living**

"Captain!" The team of Raimon Eleven burst into Endou's hosptial room and began to crowd around him.

"Captain, we were so worried!" Kabeyama exclaimed.

"How are you feeling, Endou?" Kazemaru asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Endou smiled.

After their concerning questions, and surprisingly none about Atsuko (Endou's mother), they left so Endou could rest. As the team left, Gouenji and Kidou walked in and closed the door behind them.

"How are you, Endou?" Gouenji asked.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

There was a thick silence, the only noise was the ticking of the clock on the wall beside the door.

"Where are you going to live now?" Kidou asked suddenly.

"...I don't know."

"I've already asked my dad. He said you can stay in our house."

"I'll just be a burden."

"You won't be. It's only my dad and I in the house."

"But-"

"No buts. You can't stay in that house anymore." Kidou said firmly, briefly recalling yesterday's scene.

"...Fine. Thanks, Kidou." Endou sighed, closing his eyes.

"When can I get out of here?"

Kidou chuckled. "Tomorrow evening. Can't wait?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it was only you and your dad." Endou said while eyeing all the maids and butlers in a long line in front of him.<p>

"I was afraid that you would have refused my offer if I had mentioned them." Kidou smirked as Endou sweat dropped.

"I'll show you to your room."

Kidou dismissed the maids and butlers to resume their previous activities as he led Endou up the marble stairs and down a hallway.

"This is your room." Kidou explained while opening the door.

Endou's eyes widened at the large room in front of him. The walls were white and the carpeted floor was red. To the left was a four poster sized bed and a bedside table with a lamp. To his right was another door leading to an en suite and beside that, a study table. In the middle of the room was a medium sized coffee table and two chairs. There was a large wardrobe and dresser at a distance away from the bed, beside the windows with red curtains.

"I take your silence means that you like it." Kidou smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'll give you some time to settle in. I'll call you later for dinner."

Kidou unconsciously ruffled Endou's hair and left the room.

_'What just happened?' _Endou thought while staring at the door. He shook his head and shrugged the thought aside. He unpacked his bagpack which contained his very small quantity of clothes and his few precious items. He placed them in their drawers and took a seat by the window. He stared at the beautiful scenery while recollecting his thoughts. He was about to space out for another consecutive hour was it not for a knock on his door.

"Endou? Can I come in?" It was Kidou.

"Yeah."

Kidou opened the door wearing a brown v-neck top and blue jeans.

"It's dinner time."

Endou nodded and followed Kidou out of the room and down the stairs to the dining room. Again, he was amazed by the size of the dining table. Waiting at the head of the table was Kidou's father.

Kidou took a seat five chairs down from his father's chair and Endou sat across him.

"You're Endou Mamoru, correct?"

"Hai."

"I apologise for not introducing myself sooner. I had some very pressing matters to attend to." he smiled.

* * *

><p>Endou sighed. The bed felt so nice, so...soft. He couldn't remember the last time he was at ease in the night.<p>

...

Actually, he had _never _been at ease at night before. This was his first. He closd his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

_Endou's Dream..._

_"Mamoru..."_

_Endou opened his eyes. Black and red swirls moved in different rhythms and he seemed to be floating._

_"Mamoru..."_

_Endou looked around. Nobody was around, so who's calling him?_

_"Mamoru...Do you not recognise me?" The voice asked as it began to sound solid._

_"Wha-?"_

_Before Endou could say anymore, a person appeared in front of him. What's weird was that this person looked _exactly_ like Endou. Everything was similar to Endou except his cold, dark eyes and malicious smirk upon his lips._

_"Hello."_

_Endou flinched. His voice sounded so...different than his own._

_"I'm your dark side and we are in your mindscape." _

_"M-My mindscape?"_

_"That's what I said." Somehow, 'Dark' Endou's smirk extended. Endou winced in pain when chains appeared above and underneath him. They wrapped around his wrists and ankles like snakes._

_"I wonder why you still deny that Tou-san's death was because of us." Dark Endou muttered while reaching up to stroke Endou's cheek._

_"Kaa-san may be in jail, but her words are still true, Mamoru."_

_Endou's eyes closed. He didn't want to think about those words. He never wanted to hear those words again. _

_"Well too bad." Dark Endou smirked leaning close to Endou's ear._

_"You always had been and always will be a killer." He whispered, thoroughly amused by Endou's reaction._

_"S-Stop it..."_

_"Tou-san's death is because of you."_

_"Please, stop.."_

_"You're better off not existing. I'm sure Tou-san would've agreed to that."_

_"STOP IT!" Endou screamed while struggling to break the chains. Dark Endou just laughed and stroked Endou's cheek again._

_"I love playing our Kaa-san. It's so fun..."_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"I love seeing you so angry, Mamoru."_

_"Shut up!"_

_Dark Endou chuckled and let go of Endou. He leaned in closer to Endou's face and smirked again._

_"Just keep those words in mind. I'm sure you'll need them one day."_

_And with that, everything turned black._

_End of Endou's Dream..._

Endou breathed heavily. It was three in the morning. He was drenched in cold sweat and his heart was pounding.

_'Just keep those words in mind. I'm sure you'll need them one day.'_

"What did he mean by that?" Endou mumbled to himself as he went in his en suite.

He splashed cold water onto his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

_'My dark side...'_

Endou changed his shirt to a hoodie and decided to walk around in the Kidou's backgarden to clear his mind.

He quietly opened his door and tiptoed pass Kidou's bedroom door which was right bside his own and he went down the stairs.

He deeply breathed in the cold early morning air. He was about to take his first step towards the garden but he noticed somthing shiny to his right. He bent down and picked it up. It was a piece of glass. He inspected it then placed it in is pocket.

_Meanwhile..._

Kidou twisted and turned. No matter what position he was in, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

_'That's it.' _he thought. _'I'm going out before I start to get crazy.' _

He put on a jacket and left his room.

He went outside and stared up at the crescent moon. Afterwards, he decided to sit on his favourite bench while looking at the sky as he would usually do. As he advanced towards the bench, he found that someone was already there.

"Endou? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Kidou."

"Either we explain ourselves or we just forget about this and do what we want. Your choice." Endou sighed.

"I'd rather join you, if you're alright with that."

"Of course."

For what seemed like an hour, Kidou felt a little uncomfortable sitting beside a quiet Endou. Normally, Endou would be talking about soccer like the soccer freak he is but instead, he was staring at the sky with a blank face. With Endou acting like that, Kidou just couldn't relax. He prefered the chatty, loud, soccer freak Endou than he was acting as now.

Maybe...he feels lost.

Kidou's eyes widened behind his goggles. There's a possible chance that he was. He wondered if it had anything to do with Endou's dad? He recalled hearing 'father' amongst Atsuko's yelling and beating session.

Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to ask. He didn't want to offend Endou. And he certainly didn't want Endou to be angry every time Kidou talked to him. He should find a way to bond with him...

Tea. That might work. Talking over a cup of tea almost always makes you open up to your companion. Endou might do just that.

"Endou?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have a cup of tea inside the house?"

"...Sure."

Kidou let out a relieved sigh in his head, (if only that were possible). Why was he relieved? Before he began to have another internal battle with himself, he stood up and led Endou to the kitchen. He gestured Endou to sit down on the chair in the middle of the room as he made the tea. When he finished, he handed Endou a cup and sat down across from Endou.

They drank their tea in silence, unaware of the time as the sun began to rise.

"Endou, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you pretending again?"

"..." Endou turned his head away and found the floor to be much more interesting than Kidou's face.

"Endou, answer me."

"No."

"You're lying."

Kidou didn't understand. Why was he asking these questions all of a sudden?

"If you know I'm lying, then why are you asking?" Endou snapped as he stood up.

"Thanks for the tea. I'm going back to bed. Excuse me." he mumbled as he quickly left the room, leaving a slightly dazed Kidou.

_'Great. Now I've hurt his feelings.' _

Endou closed his door silently and locked it. He sauntered to his en suite and looked at himself in the mirror again. He was shocked to see Dark Endou staring back at him.

_'I wonder what got you all heated up?' _Dark Endou smirked.

"Not now." Endou muttered.

_'You're mean, Mamoru...' _Dark Endou fake pouted. He eyed at Endou's pocket.

_'What's in your pocket?'_

Endou looked up and took out the piece of glass.

_'Heh. I think I know what you're gonna do with that.' _Dark Endou chuckled as he began to disappear, leaving Endou's orginal reflection.

"I think I know too." Endou smiled as he pushed up his left sleeve, revealing his untainted wrist.

It won't stay untainted very long...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger... It's so mean...I like it. (Why am I having a sense of deja vu?)<p>

What's gonna happen? I would know, and I'm sure you got the hint in that last sentence.

Well, I forgot to mention that this story is set in season one, before the Raimon Eleven go against Zeus.

Please check out the poll in my profile and VOTE!

Please review! *bows 1000 times*


	3. Chapter 3 Rewritten

Hello kind readers! If you hadn't noticed, this is an edited version beacuse the last one for this chapter was DREADFUL and soon I brought myself to HATE it...I was somewhat depressed for some time...T.T

For the readers who also disliked my unedited version of this chapter, GOMENESAI!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai (boyxboy-mild yaoi), unknown person's appearance, a bit of a kawaii moment between our main characters and Dark Endou's time of teasing...

Please enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>"I think I know too." Endou smiled as he pushed up his left sleeve, revealing his untainted wrist.<em>

_It won't stay untainted very long..._

**Chapter Three A day of Rest, Realxation and Riot**

"Good morning, Kidou." Endou smiled while taking his seat across from Kidou.

"Er...Good morning to you too, Endou." Kidou replied awkwardly.

_'I wonder why he is so much more...Endou today?'_

"The finals are coming next week so let's do our best!"

_'What in the world is going on here? Is he for real?'_

The boys quickly finished their breakfast without the presence of Kidou's father.

"Should we practise for our match against Zeus?" Endou asked.

"Sorry, Endou. The doctor said you have to take one more day without soccer. It's for extra precautions."

"What? Okay, then, but there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"What are we going to do all day?"

Kidou laughed. He definetly sounds like the Endou he knew.

"Don't worry, Endou. I had a feeling that you would ask that so I came prepared. We could hang out in town. You should probably get some new clothes aswell."

"Alright then. When do we leave?"

"Now if you want."

Endou sighed. He wanted to practise but Kidou was right, he did need some new clothes since his old ones were all torn and scruffy.

"Let's go then."

Kidou and Endou stood up and headed outside. Kidou informed a passing butler that he was going to the town. The butler nodded and kept walking ahead to his destination.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Endou sighed, watching the butler as he went upstairs.

"You'll get used to it soon." Kidou chuckled, leading the way pass the mansion gates.

"And you say that this is just a normal house." Endou muttered.

"Because it is."

They carried on their conversation while walking towards the subway station to Inazuma town.

**Unknown Person's P.O.V**

A man clad in black watched the boy he was searching for at the corner of his eye. He smiled slightly under his high collar.

_'You've had your share of torture time, Atsuko. Now it's my turn.' _he thought while looking out the window.

_'You better watch out, Endou Mamoru.'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Endou and Kidou went about their day going from shop to shop as the sun shone brightly. When Endou managed to buy some clothes, a certain shop caught Kidou's eye.

"Kidou? What are you looking- Oh. I see. That cape shop over there has gotten you interested?" Endou asked, grinning.

"...Well...Yeah."

"Let's go there then!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

With Kidou trying on various capes, Dark Endou had begun to plague Endou's mind again.

_'He looks nice, don't you think, Mamoru?'_

_'Yeah-I mean-'_

_'No need to hide it. It's not like I'm gonna tell him...for now.'_

_'What do you mean, "For now"?'_

_'Think what you want, Mamoru-kun.'_

In the end, Kidou finally agreed to buy two capes that Endou couldn't help but compliment on. After paying for the capes and leaving the shop, they took a break on the Steel Tower Plaza. They talked about possible strategies for their team to use against their upcoming opponents until Kidou's phone rang.

"I've got to take this. Excuse me." Kidou stood up and walked behind the large tree.

As Kidou was with the phone, Endou felt something unusual below the Steel Tower and his instincts told him to investigate. He took a look at the tree Kidou was behind and stood up.

_'That call would probably take a while. I'll go see what that was and be right back before he notices.' _

With that, he ran down the stairs and searched for anythng unusual. Suddenly, he had this urge to go to the riverbank. He felt as if something important was waiting for him there.

**Kidou's phone call...**

"Yes, Gouenji, he's seems to be in good form today... No, nothing out of the ordinary...We'll be back tomorrow...Bye."

Kidou hung up and placed his phone in his pocket. He took a glance at the bench that he thought Endou was on and began to panick when he saw that it was empty.

_'Oh no, Endou. Why do I feel as though something terrible is about to occur?'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Endou didn't waste any time as he sprinted to the riverbank. Upon his arrival, he found nobody there. Nothing out of the ordinary either. He stopped to watch the flow of the water as he pondered at what was bothering him. He recalled the little conversation he had with Dark Endou and couldn't seem to get it off his mind.

Everything seemed too fast as he soon found himself sinking in the water. He couldn't move. His whole body felt as if it was growing heavier and heavier.

_'Death is coming, Mamoru-kun. What are your last thoughts before Hell?' _Dark Endou teased, ignoring the fact that they were losing air.

Endou didn't think of anything but the image of a smiling Atsuko and...

A depressed Kidou?

Before he could go more into depth on why he suddenly thought of Kidou, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and slowly lost conscious.

Kidou struggled to remain calm as he watched Endou's oblivious form as he was pushed into the water by an unknown man's gloved hand. The man that pushed him walked away and soon disappeared. Kidou shook his head. If he doesn't do something, Endou was going to disappear aswell.

He franticaly took off his shoes and dove into the water. He saw Endou's sinking body and immediately grabbed onto him and pulled him up towards the surface.

With some difficulty, he managed to get Endou onto land. He gently laid Endou on the ground and listened for his hearbeat. His eyes widened when he couldn't hear any beats.

Kidou had no choice. He had to do CPR, aka, mouth to mouth. He breathed in deeply and pressed his mouth onto Endou's. He pulled back and was about to do another one was it not for a twitch from Endou's eyebrows.

Slowly, Endou's eyes opened and was about to say something but he began to cough viciously. Kidou turned him over so that he was lying on his stomach, making it much easier for Endou to cough out the water.

"Ki-Kidou?"

"Yeah. It's me."

Endou turned around and sat up.

"Did you save me?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kidou was overcome with an unknown emotion and before he knew it, he was hugging Endou.

"Thank goodness you're alright." he mumbled.

Before Endou could reply, he began to shiver uncontrollably. Kidou noticed this and took off his cape and wrapped it around Endou.

"T-T-Thanks."

Kidou took out his phone and called his butler.

_"Good evening, Yuuto-sama. How can I be of assistance?" _

"Could you please pick us up? We're in a need of a lift home."

_"Of course, Yuuto-sama. May I ask your location?"_

"We're at the riverbank, by the bridge."

_"I'll be on my way, Yuuto-sama. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Kidou hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"How come your phone still works? It's suppose to be dead." Endou asked, slightly warm.

"I replaced some wires to make it water resistant." Kidou replied.

"My butler's coming soon, so hold on for now."

**Later at night in the Kidou household...**

The Head Kidou was already home when the boys arrived. He began to worry when he saw the boys soaked forms. He got the maids prepare the bath tubs for them as the boys were soon wrapped in warm blankets.

Kidou explained the situation to his father as Endou could only listen. When Kidou finished, the Head expressed his relief and sent Endou and Kidou upstairs for a bath so they would not catch a cold.

Now Endou sat on his bed in the dark with his knees to his chest as he hugged them tighty. Funny. That's the exact position Endou would always take during Atsuko's 'sessions'.

_'We almost drowned...' _Dark Endou sighed.

_'We- I mean, _I_ was pushed in.' _Endou replied.

_Flashback..._

_Kidou and Endou looked out their windows as Kidou's butler drove the limosuine back to the Kidou mansion._

_"Kidou." Endou suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward atmosphere._

_"Yes?"_

_"Who pushed me in the river?"_

_"...How did you know someone pushed you in?"_

_"Just answer my question please."_

_Kidou began to fidget out of habit as he faced the window again. This Endou was so much more different than the Endou of this morning. Was it another act?_

_"Yes. I saw a tall man dressed in black push you in." _

_Flashback Ends..._

Could it be _him_? Endou hoped not. He didn't want to go back to _him. _That _monster._ Pushing the thoughts aside, he flopped back down on his bed and fell asleep.

...

"NOOOO!"

Kidou woke up as soon as he heard Endou's scream and immediately sprinted to Endou's bedroom. He didn't bother about trespassing into his privacy. Kidou had an excuse for that anyway.

"Endou!"

He shook Endou's shoulders and desperately called out for his name over and over again until Endou's eyes shot open.

"K-Kidou?" he stuttered.

"Are you alright now, Endou?"

"Yeah. Thanks. It was just a dream."

"Well it sounded more of a nightmare. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Kidou hesitated before getting off Endou and his bed.

"Good-"

"Wait, Kidou."

He turned around to see a blushing Endou gripping tightly at his sleeve.

"C-Could you wait here until I-I fall asleep? I'm..afraid the nightmare will show up again." Endou confessed, turning the other way.

"Of course." Kidou smiled. Then, he had a plan. He should definetly try this out.

He walked towards Endou's bed and put up the sheets.

"Kidou? What are you-"

"The best way for both of us to be comfortable is for us to share the same bed. Is this alright with you?"

"Yeah. I don't mind."

Why couldn't he bring himself to say no?

_'Maybe young Mamoru-kun is in love!' _Dark Endou smirked.

Endou ignored him and fell asleep with his back facing Kidou.

"Thanks, Kidou. Good night."

"Good night."

**Morning...**

Endou woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the sunlight seeping through his curtains and Kidou's arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

Wait.

KIDOU'S ARM FIRMLY AROUND HIS WAIST?

Endou jerked up but soon regretted it when a moan sounded from Kidou. As much as he wanted to get out of this situation, he didn't want to wake him up. He tried to pry Kidou's arm off but it was too firm. Now what should he do?

As if on cue, Endou watched nervously as Kidou slowly opened his eyes. At first Kidou looked confused but then, everything began to sink in when he saw where his right arm was wrapped around on.

"E-Endou! I'm sorry! I was asleep and..." Kidou was hyperventalating now. Why arm why?

"It's alright, Kidou." Endou smiled nervously.

Both boys sat up and looked at the opposite direction to where his partner was facing.

"We should get ready for school." Endou announced while climbing off the bed.

"I agree. We don't want to be late." As Kidou was about to leave the room, Endou called out for him.

"Kidou. I appreciate for what you did last night. Thank you."

"...You're welcome, Endou." Kidou smiled, leaving the room.

_'Something tells me that you have a crush~' _Dark Endou chanted.

_'I don't think so...' _Endou replied clueless.

Here's another day with his annoying dark side. Let's hope he makes it...

* * *

><p>Aww...Kidou's all flustered now...<p>

**Author's Notes:**

**-**I don't know Kidou's father's name so I'm just gonna call him The Head, The Head Kidou or Kidou's Father.

-I need more voters for my poll so please VOTE!

-Check out the review place for this story. I have a letter of grattitude for you there. Go now or you'll miss the cookies! ^.^

I think that's all I have to say so,

Please Review!~

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstanding

**Dark Endou: **Sorry readers, but I'm taking over for xFlowersofDarkx today. She says she apologises for the two month late update and she hopes that you don't kill her or anything. **Evil smirk**

**Discaimer: **xFlowersofDarkx doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai (boyxboy love), a little more abuse on Endou than usual and the probable fail in this whole chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>'Something tells me that you have a crush~' Dark Endou chanted.<em>

_'I don't think so...' Endou replied clueless._

_Here's another day with his annoying dark side. Let's hope he makes it..._

**Chapter Four Misunderstanding**

Kazemaru Ichirouta sighed as he strode into a small forest. He thought back to the events that occured ever since he joined the Raimon Eleven. During those times, he had discovered Endou's real personality when he accidently overheard Kidou and Endou's conversation a few nights ago.

For anyone who knew Endou, even if it was for five minutes, you would already understand that he is probably the most cheerful person you would ever meet in your whole life, and probably the ost hardworking person aswell. Kazemaru was so surprised to hear Endou speaking so monotonously; he never thought it was even possible.

He thought about his best friend out of the whole team, Gouenji Shuuya. He began to notice his feelings for him after he helped him when he felt so depressed after their first game with Genisis that he left the team in search of power. Gouenji helped him realise not to become scared because of the higher rank of their opponents.

When the Dark Emperors came together, Kazemaru had forgotten all about Gouenji and his words. It was too late by the time he realised that, since he was already under the spell; the lust of power controlling him.

After the spell had been broken and the match finished, a celebrating party was held. Kazemaru tried to have some fun but found that he couldn't. All his thoughts were on Gouenji and whether he would forgive him or not.

There was a point where Kazemaru couldn't take in the suspense that he almost walked into a wall because his mind was too occupied.

That was when he decided that he should at least apologise to Gouenji and see his reactions. He was surprised when he said that he had already forgiven him.

The sound of music interupted his trip through memory lane and Kazemaru stood his ground. Someone closeby was playing the violin. Kazemaru closed his eyes for a while and was so attracted that he unconsciously began to advance his way towards the source of the music.

What he saw was enexpected. It was Gouenji playing the violin!

Gouenji played smoothly and gracefully. His eyes were closed and he had a relaxed expression on his face. His right hand, which was guiding the bow, gradually began to cross from string to string quicker and quicker then stopped with a long note. Gouenji was smiling at the last note as he slowly began to open his eyes. With the moonlight shining down on him, he looked so much more handsome. He blinked twice when he saw Kazemaru.

At first, neither of them moved, both swallowed up in their own thoughts. After what seemed like an hour, Kazemaru hesitantly spoke up.

"That was beautiful, Gouenji."

Gouenji's cheeks reddend slightly but still responded. "Why are you here?"

Now it was Kazemaru's turn to blush.

"Actually, I don't know why. My feet just brought me here."

"I see."

"I never knew you could play the violin, Gouenji."

"T-Thanks. But don't tell the others."

In Kazemaru's mind, seeing Gouenji look so pleading wa just so...Shut up, Kazemaru! Don't think of stuff like that or else...there'll be a chance that he would say it out loud.

"Please?"

Gouenji's voice brought Kazemaru back down to earth and he instinctively nodded.

"Thank you, Kazemaru." Gouenji smiled while he walked towards Kazemaru and stopped right beside him.

"Let's go, Kazemaru. The others would be wondering where we are."

Gouenji patted Kazemaru's shoulder and walked ahead. Kazemaru waited for a while then followed him.

_'I doubt so, Gouenji. I'd bet everyone's still sleeping like babies.'_

* * *

><p>Kidou stared blankly at the dark, yet starry sky. Most would think that he was thinking of something soccer related, perhaps a new stategy, but most would be absolutely wrong.<p>

What Kidou was thinking of, or more like worrying about, was Endou. It looked to Kidou that Hiroto had taken an interest in him. It's not that he's _jealous_ or anything like that. He was just...worried. Sure. He's not an alien anymore and he was chosen to be a representive, nothing wrong with that. Kidou just couldn't help but wonder if Hiroto was _stealing _Endou.

_'I love the look in your eyes.'_

Every time he thought of Hiroto, he always thought of what he said during their first match against his alien team.

Kidou shook his head. He shouldn't be over analysing this. It might be something as harmless as Hiroto just loving Endou's determination during plays. Or rather, _fake _determination. He should give Endou credit for being such a great actor.

With his mind half at ease, he closed his curtains, took off his goggles and flopped into bed. He needed sleep for training the next day anyway.

**Meanwhile, in Endou's dream...**

_'Come on, Mamoru. Let me take over just this once, it's not like I'm gonna do anything anyway.' whined Dark Endou as he pulled harder at the chains wrapped around Endou's neck._

_Endou's limbs were held by chains that dug into his skin and he was only left wth his boxers. He was breathing heavily and since his headband was discarded, his sweat could now easily be seen._

_'Except for having a little fun with your precious Kidou-kun...' _

_Dark Endou pulled again and he received a grunt from his captive._

_'Why are you so resistant, Mamoru? I'm sure you know that I can do this all night without stopping.'_

_'...' Endou's eyes almost closed from exhaution was it not for another violent tug from Dark Endou._

_'Don't ignore me now.' Dark Endou took out a whip and whipped Endou on his bare chest which was already heavily scarred. 'Answer me.'_

_Endou was hesistant but after another series of whips, he gave in and managed to choke out an explanation._

_'...I...want to protect...my friends...and if I let you...take over me...it would feel... that I'm betraying them...' _

_'Heh. Even in this position you're still so loyal.' He struck Endou even harder with the whip._

_'Most would say that that's commendable, but I just think of it as rubbish.'_

_For a moment, he stroked Endou cheek, almost lovingly._

'You _are absolute rubbish, Mamoru.' He slapped him across the face._

_'I hate it, but why are you so attractive?'_

**The next morning...**

Endou looked at his reflection in the mirror and stroked his neck while recalling the events of last night. Even though it was a dream, the marks were faintly visible on his skin. He frowned as soon as he saw Dark Endou grinning back at him in that teasing way. Endou ignored all of Dark Endou's usual comments and continued to fix his orange headband. He wondered if he should change the colour but then decided against it. It might rise too much sucpicion.

_'You know, Mamoru, it's rude to ignore me like this-'_

Dark Endou was interupted from his lecture by a knock on the door.

"Endou-kun? Can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Hiroto.

"Sure. Come in." Endou replied, quickly stepping away from the mirror.

Hiroto came in, already clad in the Inazuma Japan uniform.

"What's wrong, Hiroto?"

"...Well, I was just wondering...But...Does Kidou not like me?"

Endou slightly tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"In my point of view, you two look to be alright. What gave you the impression that Kidou doesn't like you?"

"He ignores me most, if not, all the time and I occasionally spot him glaring at me."

"... I don't really know anything about this so I can't help you. Our only choice is to ask him ourselves."

" 'Ourselves' ?"

"Yeah. I want an explanation to this aswell."

"But..."

"Don't worry, I'll be there for back-up if you need it."

"But Endou-kun..."

"Let's go!"

Endou marched across his room and opened his door. He was about to step out to the hallway but Hiroto grabbed him by his arm.

"Endou-kun, wai-augh!"

Endou lost his balance and fell back towards Hiroto. Hiroto closed his eyes tightly and waited for his back to collide with the floor but it never came. He slowly opened his left eye first then both of them when he saw Endou underneath him.

"Are you okay, Hiroto?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

Soon, Hiroto noticed the awkward position they were in. He blushed so red that it almost became the same colour as his hair. He blinked twice and immediately stood up.

"S-Sorry, Endou-kun."

"It's alright."

Before Endou stood up, he saw a flash of red cloth and the faint sound of running feet.

* * *

><p>Kidou couldn't believe his eyes. He thought they were playing tricks with him again. He blinked many times and when he opened them again, the image was still there.<p>

A weird feeling began to grow in his stomach and his throat suddeny became dry. His breath had become heavy and beads sweat rolled down his forehead. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he ran away so that no one would see him.

_'Why?'_ he wondered while slamming his bedroom door shut. _'It's true...' _Kidou leaned on the door and slid down to the floor. He put up his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

_'I've lost Endou...' _Tears fell for the first time. The first in ten years.

_'Both of them...'_

* * *

><p>Endou stood up and gave Hiroto a hand and helped him up.<p>

"We should leave it until after practise." Endou frowned as he left the room, leaving Hiroto confused.

In the shadows, behind a slightly ajar door, stood Gouenji, who had seen everything. A part of him wanted to see what will happen and be nosy but his more intelligent side decided it was best to keep quiet and observe. If something bad happned, then will he step up.

He nodded to himself and joined the rest of the team who were already training outside. Gouenji noticed that Kidou wasn't out yet and Endou seemed to be on edge. He must have noticed aswell.

When Coach Kudou came out, Endou visibly paled because Kidou still wasn't out. Gouenji found himself also distracted but tried his best to hide it. It proved to be useless since Coach Kudou sent him off the field for not concentrating. He sent Endou off the field aswell for the same reason.

There were protests but Coach Kudou ignored them all and ordered them to keep training. Endou silently obeyed and went straight inside the building. Gouenji followed him.

He watched as Endou went up the stairs and knock on Kidou's bedroom door. He got no response. He knocked again and there was still no response. Endou gave up and went to his own room and shut the door behind him.

Gouenji began to worry. The team's main strategist and captain are in no condition to play.

But...they can work this out on their own, right?

And so he made the wrong decision...

**Three days later...**

_'Idiot!' _

Gouenji growled at himself for his stupor. He should have done something to prevent this! Neither Kidou nor Endou has bothered themselves to practise, not to mention leaving the room at all. The team was beginning to get discouraged and Coach Kudou has announced that if both Kidou and Endou don't come out for practise until the next two days, he will permenantly strip them off Inazuma Eleven and replace them.

_'Something has to be done. And I'll need help for this.'_

Gouenji approached Kazemaru and Hiroto for a private meeting. He explained what had caused the captain and strategist to act this way and he discussed his plan to them. They agreed to it, even though it was straight forward and really plain, that was all they could do. To save their captain, teamate and team.

**That evening...**

"Are you ready?"

Kazemaru and Hiroto nodded.

"Then let's begin."

Kazemaru took a deep breath and burst in Endou's room.

"Endou! There's an emergency!"

Endou, who was staring out the window now looked at him, uninterested.

"Please, Endou! Just come with me!"

With a sigh, Endou stood up and followed Kazemaru out the door. As soon as he walked past the open door of Kidou's room, he was pushed inside the room and the door locked behind him. Now he was alone with _him_.

Kidou was sitting on a chair beside his only window and a soccer ball was on his lap. He was without his goggles and was wearing his casual brown v-neck shirt and blue trousers. His cape was discarded on his bed which was unbelievebly tidy.

"Endou?"

"Kidou?"

The two shuffled in an uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, Kidou. I know you saw what happened three days ago between Hiroto and I but that was a big misunderstanding. It was an accident." Endou explained.

Kidou turned to look out the window behind the curtains. "Everything's an accident."

After much persuading from Endou, Kidou kept silent and done his best to ignore him so he could just leave but that obviously wasn't working. Meanwhile, Dark Endou was losing it.

_'That's it. I'm taking over!'_

Before he could protest, Endou felt a sharp pain and collapsed on the floor surprising Kidou. He held his head tightly and he began panting rapidly. Kidou was by his side in an instant.

Eventually, the pain stopped and what was left was not the Endou he was expecting.

'Endou' stood up and stretched. "It's about time that I got in control."

Kidou immediately knew that he was now dealing with Dark Endou.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Endou: <strong>Aah...Those refreshing and evil cliffhangers...

Here's some notes

-The pairing was originally FubukixGouenji. The first two voters said Fubuki. It took her some time to write the story then the next time she checked the poll, 2 votes for Fubuki, 2 votes for Kazemaru and 2 votes for neither. Thankfully, someone chose Kazemaru and so she went with him.

-The last chapter was edited so READ IT! She can't take the thought of her dear readers thinking that the original chapter three was her best.

-She apologises again for her grammer since it was horrible in this chapter.

-It took her really long to update because of school work and training for the all Irealand's tournment.

'Ja ne!' She says...¬¬


	5. Chapter 5 Tranquillity

**Happy Halloween!**

**I've finally gotten this chapter up and sorry for the wait. I can't believe how slow I'm updating...I'll try to update more often!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy), Dark Endou and a bit of sorrow at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>' 'Endou' stood up and stretched. "It's about time that I got in control."<em>

_Kidou immediately knew that he was now dealing with Dark Endou. '_

**Chapter Five Tranquillity**

After Dark Endou had finished stretching, he turned to Kidou and smirked. Before Kidou could decide whether that smirk was good or not, he soon found himself pushed against the wall. Dark Endou's hands were leaning on Kidou's shoulders and his left leg was between the other's shaking legs.

"It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Yuuto-kun." he purred.

"You're probably wondering why I am able to communicate to you like this aren't you?"

Kidou nodded slightly, still too stunned to speak.

"The answer is simple really." he chuckled lowly. "But I might explain from the very start, maybe where the situation...got out of control. But answer these questions for me, will you? Your replies will be self-explanatory and will give me some evidence as how you see this situation. Heh. I sound like Sherlock Holmes or something now, aren't I?"

Dark Endou reached up and cupped Kidou's cheek.

"I should really be starting now. First question; who do you currently hate the most, now that you've seen _that_?"

"Nobo-"

"I don't want any lies from you."

Kidou's eyebrows furrrowed. It's obvious that Dark Endou wouldn't accept any refusals nor would he like being ignored.

"Hiroto."

Dark Endou chuckled. "Why? Is it because he was the one domenating Mamoru?"

Kidou froze.

"But..." He continued, not giving Kidou any time to answer.

"I don't quite understand why you just won't believe Mamoru. It's plain obvious that you were jealous when you saw them both...Hiroto domenating Mamoru...I really wonder how that felt..."

Kidou clenched his teeth. No. He doesn't want to listen to this.

"Grief? Sorrow? Hate?"

_No...Be quiet..._

"Or all of the above?" Dark Endou smirked again. He's getting under Kidou's skin now.

"Tell me, Yuuto-kun, did you want that to be _you_ domenating and not Hiroto?"

"...N-No..."

Dark Endou frowned. "I don't like being lied at. I thought I had already said that."

He leaned in and nipped Kidou's ear. He could tell that Kidou was trying to surpress a moan.

"Now tell me the truth. Do you like Mamoru?"

Kidou remained silent. Why should he tell him this? It's not like his answer was going to solve nor prove anything.

That was a mistake in Kidou's part since he felt Dark Endou's fingers slowly unbutton the top of his navy polo shirt. He leaned in and his tongue began to glide lightly across his neck, sending shivers up Kidou's spine.

"I'm waiting."

Kidou looked up to glare at him but when he saw his eyes, his anger flared. His eyes...were amused and almost playful...did he think that this was some sort of game? Kidou heard a growl and was surprised that it came from his own throat.

"Come now, Yuuto-kun, do you really want to do this the hard way? You're resistance is really irritating me."

"If it irritates you so, then I'll keep resisting!"

"But who said you're resistance is still not...enjoyable?"

"Enjoyable? Have you not noticed the situation we're in? You're treating it as if it's a casual chat!"

"Calm down, Yuuto-ku-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yuu-"

"Shut up! There's only one person that I'll allow to call me that and that person's obviously not you..." Kidou trailed off, knowing that he said too much.

"...but Mamoru." Dark Endou finished.

"As I thought; you still have feelings for Mamoru don't you?"

Silence filled the room. Kidou was struggling to sort out his head while Dark Endou was gleefully playing with the other's collar and waiting rather patiently.

"..I.." Kidou began.

"Hmm?"

"...I'd rather not tell you!"

Dark Endou was caught by surprise. Kidou had looked so vulnerable just a moment ago, now he was staring at him with new, determined eyes.

"You're much stronger than I had originally thought, Yuuto-kun."

"What did I say just a moment ago? Endou's the only one who can call me that."

"But am I not Endou Mamoru aswell?"

Kidou pondered on the question for a while.

"No. I refuse to believe that you are the same as Endou. I also don't believe that those encouraging speeches and happiness is an act. Those are the signs of the real Endou. The Endou...that can be so innocent and cheerful. Where his emotions are not controlled by the likes of you. I...will revive the real Endou...the light that can never be put out."

"Now isn't that sweet? Let's have a little bet then, shall we? I'll give you six months to 'revive the real Endou'. If you fail, I will permanently take over Mamoru. If you succeed, then I'll remain quiet forever. Is that a deal?"

Kidou was never the one to be risky, but he _will_ succeed. With that thought in mind, he shook Dark Endou's outstretched hand.

"Deal."

"Good. I'll depart for now. Good luck~"

He stepped away from Kidou and paused.

"But before I leave, I'd just like to say that you were the one that bothered him the most and when you refused his apologies, he began to break even more. Remember that I am not fully to blame."

And with that, his eyes closed and he fell limp. Immediately, Kidou caught his body and set him sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall for support.

He watched as Endou slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and when he saw Kidou, he felt a sudden urge to leave the room but his body refused and kept him still.

"Are you alright Endou?"

* * *

><p>Gouenji, Hiroto and Kazemaru were relieved when the stiuation finally took the right turn. Their ears were still pressed against the door. They soon fell on top of each other when the door opened unexpectantly.<p>

"I thought so. You were eavesdropping on us."

The trio sheepishly laughed when they looked up to see Kidou and Endou smirking above them.

"Maybe." They replied.

The two helped them up and Endou said something that everyone missed listening to.

"Come on guys, let's play soccer!"

* * *

><p>Days after the 'conflict' between Endou and Kidou, everyone began to relax again and all became tranquil.<p>

But on a particular day, during a particular soccer practice, Fubuki had fainted on the field. The training was put on hold and Fubuki was sent to be cared for in his bedroom. Fortunately, it wasn't serious; it was just a fever. Nevertheless, it still worried a certain red head player.

_Earlier on..._

_"Nice shoot, Fubuki!" Endou praised from the goal. "You've certainly gotten stronger!"_

_Fubuki turned around and smiled weakly._

_"Thanks, Captain..." _

_And before they knew it, he was knocked out and his breathing became irregular._

_"Fubuki!"_

_Present..._

In the evening of that same day, Hiroto decided to check on Fubuki who was still asleep. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Fubuki. He honestly didn't know why he even cared to visit.

Before Hiroto knew it, he was slowly reaching out to touch Fubuki's milky white cheek but as soon as his hand came in contact with his skin, he immediately pulled it back as if he stuck his hand in a white hot flame.

What was he doing? All his actions surely can't be his own. Unless...

Hiroto's eyes widened. No. He can't be thinking about this now. It's been...so long since he last thought of... of _him. _

_Flashback_

_"Oi, Hiroto-kun!" Kazuya cried as he ran towards a six year old Hiroto._

_"Hello, Kazuya-kun, what is it?"_

_"You wanna come over to my place? I got a new game and I really want to show you it!" Kazuya replied excitedly._

_"Sure!"_

_The two boys ran to Kazuya's house and all the while, Hiroto couldn't help staring at Kazuya. Ever since they first met, he always thought of Kazuya...more than a friend...Hiroto didn't know how to describe it, but every time he talked to him, his heart feels like it's going to burst of happiness at any moment._

_When they arrived, the scene that meets them is something that no six year old should see. Two adults, a man and woman, other known as Kazuya's parent's, were lying on the ground covered in blood. Their deathly pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb and their eyes were wide open, reflecting the fear in them. A hooded figure turned to them and beneath his hood, they saw a malicous smile directed towards the fear striken boys._

_"Nice to meet you two. I'm assuming these are your parents?" the man spoke, his voice sounding like rusty metal grinding._

_"W-What did you d-do?" Kazuya whispered as his eyes filled with tears._

_"What do you think I did? But don't worry, you'll have a chance to see them again."_

_The cloaked man charged at Kazuya with a bloodied knife while ignoring Hiroto. Before he could push Kazuya out of the way, the knife plunged into Kazuya's chest._

_"...Run...Hiroto...-kun..." Those were his final words before he died on the spot. _

_The cloaked man pulled out the knife and placed it in his pocket._

_"You're lucky, boy. I'm just going to leave you here. Not only do I murder, I like to ruin other's lives."_

_And with that, the man leaves Hiroto to wonder if the death of his friend was reality or just a nightmare. _

_Everything finally sinks in and Hiroto strokes Kazuya's pale cheek._

_He's dead. _

_His best friend...or rather, the person he ever _loved _is now..._dead.

_Flashback Ends_

"Hiroto? Why are you crying?"

Hiroto was snapped from his thoughts and faces Fubuki who sitting up with a worried look.

"Oh?" Hiroto quickly wipes his eyes. "I-It's nothing."

"If you say so..." Fubuki replies, still concerned.

"I thought I'd check on you. You seem healthy now."

Fubuki smiled. "Yes, but I only _seem _to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you figure that out."

Hiroto was left to ponder as he left the room.

"Thanks, Hiroto." Fubuki whispers as the door closes.

Outside Fubuki's door, Hiroto grips his head tightly and sighs.

_My grandeur...Kazuya-kun...I'm sorry..._

* * *

><p><strong>Some notes:<strong>

**_-_Please vote on my new poll, it's kind of needed...**

**-Yeah...Hiroto had a crush when he was younger. That was set before Hiroto was sent to the orphanage.**

**-I'm sure you see the new couple coming.**

**-I hope I'm not sounding cheesy or anything.**

**-PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy...**

**Ja ne and again, Happy Halloween!**


	6. Chapter 6 The First Step

**Sorry I didn't update for a _month_! Some weeks I was lazy, other weeks were just chaos. Gomen, gomen...**

**Warning: I'm not going to bother, you should know by now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>'Outside Fubuki's door, Hiroto grips his head tightly and sighs.<em>

_My grandeur...Kazuya-kun...I'm sorry...'_

**Chapter Six The First step**

It has almost become a ritual for Kazemaru to accompany Gouenji whenever he felt like practising his violin, so in other words, every night. Both of them would make their way to the forest at midnight. They always made sure that they weren't followed. It would be chaos if a certain _Kogure _discovered their daily sessions.

After a week of this routine, they have become inseperable. Their teamates have noticed the change between the two since one is almost never around without the other. They've unintentionally added '-kun' at the end of each other's name.

But on a particular night, Kazemaru listens to Gouenji's best piece yet, and the best part is that Gouenji made it just for _him._

"...That was just incredible, Gouenji-kun." Kazemaru praised with a smile.

"Thank you." Was all Gouenji could mutter before blushing.

He loved how Kazemaru smiled just then. Everytime he smiled, Gouenji's heart would melt and he would stutter uncharacteristically whenever he would say something.

"T-This song...is unnamed..." he stuttered.

"Why?"

"Because this s-song is for you and I w-would have preferred it if you n-name it."

Kazemaru thought about it for a while and a little voice in his head told him what to name it.

"W-Well...what about 'Fire and Wind'. The first half of the piece sounded like it would take place in a situation associated with fire. The second half of the piece sounded calmer like wind."

"Fire and Wind it is then."

Gouenji approached Kazemaru and leaned forwards until their forheads were touching. Kazemaru blushed an interesting shade of red but didn't pull away.

"This is my gift for you. Happy Birthday, Kazemaru-kun."

Kazemaru's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. Somebody actually remembered his birthday. _Gouenji_ for that matter.

"G-Gouenji-kun..." he mumbled before he was lost in Gouenji's dark brown eyes.

"If you don't want this, then feel free to pull away."

Gouenji caught Kazemaru off guard as his chin was lifted and the distance between their lips was closed by the Flame-Striker.

Kazemaru is shocked that his dream was coming true. Gouenji's lips were so soft and gentle against his own. He decideed to experiment and slightly parted his lips. The result ended in Gouenji's tongue rushing in to explore his mouth. He moans in pleasure as Gouenji begins to kiss even more passionate and is even more harsher.

Kazemaru didn't want this to stop but because they were struggling for oxygen, they had to pull away.

Gouenji looks at Kazemaru's dreamy expresion and his eyes softened.

"Is this your first kiss?" he chuckles.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Elementary, my dear Ichirouta-kun."

"W-What? How's it simple?" Kazemaru replies in disbelief.

"A lover has to know his own lover." Gouenji winks as he picks up his violin case.

"Let's get going." Gouenji walks on and it was only at _that_ moment that Kazemaru realised three things.

1) Gouenji called him by his first name.

2) Gouenji probably reads Sherlock Holmes novels.

3) He declared that they're now _lovers._

Kazemaru smiled again.

_I think I really love you, Shuuya-kun._

* * *

><p>During the same week, Kidou had begun his investigation on what signs of the real Endou he should look for. So far, the investigation beared no fruit but Kidou didn't give up yet. He <em>will<em> find the real Endou.

Whenever the team is discouraged, Endou gives emotional support. That much he knows but he still wonders if it's fake or real.

Kidou wasn't the only one suffering, Endou had been getting even more nightmares concerning Dark Endou. It had become so frequent that Dark endou began to dislike being called '_Dark Endou' _.

**One night, Endou's nightmare...**

_During another session of torturous acts to mantain Endou's breaking form, Dark Endou decided to punish Endou for talking back at him in a 'memorable way.'_

_"Really, Mamoru, have you not any respect for me?"_

_Endou grunted but gave a small gasp as his shirt was ripped off of him. Immediately, Dark Endou began nipping his neck._

_"...D-Dark E-Endou..." Endou moaned as Dark Endou frowned against his skin._

_"I tire from being called that," he began while pulling back. "I'd prefer to be called Kurai."_

_Endou looked at him in bewilderment but didn't question him or else there would be a punishment more humhilating than this._

**End of Endou's nightmare...**

And Endou wasn't the only one dreaming, though Kidou's dream was much different. Instead of filling his head in grief, it was filled joy. Joy of making the first step of his plan to recover Endou.

**Kidou's Dream...**

_Keh, you're not gonna make it, Yuuto._

_It would be imposissble to accomplish._

_You shouldn't have agreed to the challenge with that demon. Have you lost your mind?_

_More and more negative thoughts swirled around Kidou's head as he fought to ignore them. They were getting louder now and it was even harder not to collapse from the heavy weight the discouragments were creating._

_He covered his ears and kept moving forward. He didn't know why he was moving, it felt like some duty he couldn't skip on. The voices kept their same tone of disapproval and regret. They were getting louder by the second then..._

_All of a sudden, it became silent. A scene has begun to flash before him. It was Endou during their match with the Dark Emperors._

_Kidou watched the scene play as an idea grew in his head. He observed everything while seeking any hints to help him. He thought about his voice and how strong and confident it sounded, and the words it formed, showing great effectivness. He thought about his body language, if there were any clues of negativness or hesitation._

_He thought hard while watching the scene replay over and over until he found a big clue that is usually overlooked if the said person is speaking to two or more people._

_"I love the look in your eyes."_

_The big clue was Endou's eyes. It was said to be the window of your soul and the only part where truths and lies could be detected. This is exactly what Kidou needed and he smiled at his realisation._

_Soon, the scene smashed in pieces and scattered as if it were glass and those pieces reflected as a reminder that time was ticking._

_'Time waits for no one, so I better work fast.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuko's prison...<strong>

Atsuko glared at the cold grey wall in front of her. She, like many others, just _hated _this place. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to (for she was feared because of her brutal and vicious attitude). It's not like she was grieving or anything, she was just...angry.

Angry that the boy, Kidou Yuuto caught her red handed. Angry that she can't do anything here. Angry that she has to stay here for _ten years! _

She paused as she heard footsteps heading towards her cell. They stopped in front of her cell gates and she turned.

Her eyes widened with shock, fear and slight happiness.

"Endou Atsuko, you have a visitor. Please keep in mind that you have a limited time." The police officer instructs as he leaves the two alone and three guards position outside in case there are any escapades.

"Oh my, imouto, who knew you would eventually get caught and sent here."

_Silky, yet deadly, his voice laced with sarcasm as he spoke._

"So unfortunate," he smirks. "That I won't be able to spend some brother/sister time with you this year, not to mention another nine years."

"Elaborate, onni-san, when _did _we ever spend time together?" She spat, resuming her glaring contest with the wall.

"Didn't you want that when you were nine?"

"That was then. Now I couldn't be bothered! At least one of us is lucky to not be behind bars."

"Heh, lucky, I'm certainly lucky. I'm not in your situation in prison and I'll soon claim what you left behind, imouto." he smirked again, taking off his top hat.

_Eyes as cold as Atsuko's glare._

"It's been a while since I last saw you without that hat," Atsuko points out, teasingly.

"_Great_ look, onii-san,"

"Unique."

Azure blue eyes looked at her sharply. "Let me guess, you want me to do a favour, don't you?"

"Ne ne, onii-san, you know me too well." Shaking her head, her face soon turned serious.

"Another method of discipline is needed for that boy. Go on and torture to your heart's content." she smirked evilly.

"Scary, imouto, I'm still not used to you smiling like that, but nevertheless, I accept your favour. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"No. That's all."

Silence covered the dull room as the siblings were deep in their own thoughts.

"I'll take my leave now, imouto. I do hope you have a pleasant time here. Bye."

Atsuko could only scowl at that sarcastic comment. _Now _what is she going to do for ten years?

* * *

><p>Fubuki lay on his bed, arms and legs outstretched as he stared dazely at the grey ceiling.<p>

He recalled the past three days; when he was sick and received daily visits from Hiroto. Fubuki decided that he wanted answers for these visitations without actually _telling_ Hiroto what he wanted, so he always pretended to be asleep whenever he came.

The albino would always listen to Hiroto's mumbles of apology to a person called 'Kazuya-kun'.

Fubuki always felt Hiroto's tears on his cheeks which the red head often wiped off. His hands always felt so cold with sorrow whenever Hiroto stroked them.

He longed to comfort Hiroto and to tell him 'it's alright, I'm here, please don't cry,' and to stroke his soft-looking, red hair...

Fubuki flinched at his own thoughts. He knew his mind often wandered into weird topics but he didn't think that it would get any weirder, until now.

He sat up and decided that he would ask his friends who this 'Kazuya' was. He wanted to help Hiroto and to see him smile again. Without any regret...

* * *

><p>"Fire Tornado!"<p>

"True God Hand!"

Another save from Endou after Gouenji's famous hissatsu technique. As he caught it, he slightly winced when the ball hit off his wrist but pretended it didn't hurt.

"Great shot, Gouenji!" Endou exclaimed while throwing the ball upwards then catching it. He was about to kick the ball but Coach Kudou interrupted.

"That's it for today."

The majority of the players released sighs of relief and few collapsed on the ground, greedily gulping the water they had.

Kidou, who didn't seem very tired, kept on playing and Endou, being the soccer freak he was, decided to join in.

"Aren't you finished, Captain?" Kabeyama asked, bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'll be done after a while, Kabeyama!" Endou replied cheerfully.

Kidou observed Endou with great concentration that, unlike before, he was easily able to see the act Endou was performing. He noticed Endou wincing more than once whenever the ball hit his left wrist and he soon grew curious.

"Kidou! Is it all right if I take a break now? I would really like some rest for today." Endou exclaimed from the goal.

"Sure, Endou!"

As the two sauntered to the benches to retrieve their bags and other supplies, Kidou couldn't help but stare at Endou's left wrist and a number of theories raced through his mind.

But there was one theory that he couldn't seem to ignore.

Does Endou cut himself?

His curiousity rose even further when he thought of the chances of Endou doing that. The said captain acknowledged his friend's interest on his wrist and he felt worried. What does Kidou know?

As soon as Endou began to leave the training grounds, Kidou immediately grabbed a hold of Endou's wrist. Kidou noted Endou wincing and, without thinking, he pulled back his sleeve.

"Endou, when did you start wearing a wristband?"

"...What do you mean, Kidou?"

"You never wore this in the past...why are you starting now?"

Kidou proceeded to slid the wristband off him but Endou pulled back his hand in an instant. "Sorry, Kidou, I don't know what you're saying."

Endou ran to into the building leaving his bag and Kidou behind. He sped passed the others and ignored their calls. He entered his en suite and shut the door behind him.

He leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling while catching his breath. When he looked back down, he saw Kurai on the mirror giving him an amused smirk and leaning on the door in his lazy way. They stared at each other in silence.

"What?" Endou finally sighed

"You're afraid of him," Kurai stated. "Are you afraid of his reaction when he discovers what you are doing?"

"Yes. I...I'm afraid that he will get angry with me...and will be in conflict again..."

"After all, you don't need his sympathy, nor anyone else's, so stop getting yourself involved in this foolish lifestyle."

"But..."

"If you don't want anybody wasting their breath on your well-being, I suggest that you seperate yourself from them. "

Endou gasped as Kurai seemed to come out from the mirror as a real person. Kurai pinned him by the door and inhaled his scent.

"Mamoru," he whispered by his ear. "Quit soccer."

"I-I don't...I don't want to."

"See? You're being selfish now. You hate being a burden to others, so why not make a sacrifice to help them out?"

Endou stared at the floor then glanced at his wrist which was still tainted with slashes and scars.

"Fine," he answered as Kurai smirked.

"I'll leave this place."

* * *

><p>Endou looked back at the training grounds and the building that was occupied by his friends that he began to trust. Kidou was on his mind and he dreaded the thought of leaving him.<p>

He turned around and stepped on the pavement. He decided to head towards his house so he could think his plan of departure soon.

A voice echoed through the deadly, silent streets.

"Good evening."

Endou turned around and behind him, clad in black, top hat sitting proudly on his head and a malicious grin upon his face, was the man he hoped to never see again. His uncle, Endou Muraki.

"You're coming with me, Mamoru." Then all became black.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :D<strong>

**-As you have read, Kurai is the new name for Dark Endou.**

**-There is a hidden phrase in this chapter ONLY. If you find it, I would notify the winner in advance the contents of the new chapter and when it would be out. It's a four worded phrase. The first letter is 'S' and the first letter of the last word is 'I'. Good luck! Either PM me or leave your answer in your reiviews!**

**-There's going to be a twist in the FubukixHiroto pairing just so you know.**

**-I hope the scene between Kazemaru and Gouenji wasn't too cheesy...**

**-I like Sherlock Holmes.**

**-Thank you, InaZumaElle, for the idea, people like you make me happy! The KidouxEndou part concerning the training was something I got from InaZumaElle!**

**-I will try my very best to update again next week or the week after!**

**Ja ne! ~xFlowersofDarkx**


	7. A Christmas Special!

**Merry Christmas!**

**This is a Christmas special that has absoultely nothig to do with the story so far. I know that I posted this two hours after Christmas Day but I have a very good reason for that! The internet didn't seem to be working right when I was using it after 4pm and I had to go to a Christmas party so...yeah...**

**Seriously, no need for a warning...**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special!<strong>

"Look! It's snowing!"

Everyone crowded the windows and marvelled at the morning scene of 'Winter Wonderland' before them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and play in the snow!" Endou exclaimed as he bolted out of the room.

After everyone was wrapped in warm clothing, they rushed outside and immediately began some snow activities.

Some were making snow angels, others were making snowmen but the majority of the players decided to declare a snowball fight.

People started to realise how Kidou's goggles have other uses when he was struck in the face numerous times. They have also noticed that Gouenji's hair was pretty good for camouflage in the snow, Kabeyama made a great shield (credit to Kogure) and that Fubuki was good at dodging snowballs but terrible at throwing them.

Kogure pranked some people along the activities which included shoving snow down people's backs, offering carrots for snowmen but only for people to discover that it was covered in orange dye and he pretended to be 'Jack Frost' to scare Kageyama, Kurimatsu and Tachimukai.

An hour and a half later, Midorikawa needed to go back into the building to warm up. Gradually, more and more players joined him until Hiroto and Fubuki were left.

"I don't want to go inside just yet." Fubuki muttered.

"Neither do I." lied Hiroto. Secretly, he was freezing but he sucked it up and embraced it. Now was a good time for exchanging gifts.

"I feel like walking around, care to join me?"

"Of course, Fubuki, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for doing this, Tachimukai." whispered Gouenji as the team began to tell their own versions of Christmas stories in the sitting room.<p>

"No problem, Gouenji-san, I won't let you down."

"Make sure he avoids the kitchen or else the surprise will be ruined. Bring him back here at six o'clock. I know it will be for five hours but please do your best."

"Okay, Gouenji-san."

Gouenji silently watched Tachimukai bonding with Kazemaru and eventually, a conversation was made. Gouenji stood up and busied himself in the kitchen.

He began with the ham because it took a long time to cook. He added some pineapple pieces and his own special soup to go with the dish. Next, he worked on the spring rolls and salad. Lastly, he prepared Kazemaru's favourite cake; banana cake.

The spring rolls were to be cooked at half past five and the banana cake at quarter to five. He remembered that Kazemaru liked eating the banana cake slightly warm.

When the food was sorted, he prepared to decorate the dining room, with permission from the managers of course. Surprisingly, they didn't question him when he informed them.

He made sure the usual tables were folded and set aside. It was hard work for one person but Gouenji wanted all of this to be perfect. When that task was finished, he dragged a medium-sized round table and two nicely crafted chairs to the centre of the room. He placed a white table cloth over the table. On top of that, he set down a bouquet of flowers in a delicate glass vase, a lavender-scented candle in a small candle holder, red napkins and fancy cutlery arranged in a certain order.

Gouenji knew that this was all rather sophisticated but he also wanted to test Kazemaru. He wanted to see if Kazemaru would still accept him for his 'posh' standards (or so his friends say).

* * *

><p>Kidou and Endou were in awkward silence as they stared up at the white sky. They weren't sure if the presents for each other were good enough.<p>

Kidou clutched his present for Endou and began to think that his present was probably going to trigger some unfortunate memories for his friend but then again, he might get some positive comments.

**A week ago...**

_Endou bent over his bedroom floor and felt his hand being taken over by Kurai._

_'Come on, Mamoru. This thing is such an eye-sore and it's so childish! I know you're my host but I refuse to put up with something so odd upon our heads!'_

_Endou's controlled hand ripped off his precious orange headband and flung it out the window. The headband fell on a muddy puddle._

_Kurai released his control over Endou's hand and smirked to himself. _

_'Finally...'_

Kidou recalled the scene and shuddered when Endou almost lost it with Kurai. He saw a rare anger fit from Endou that day. The furious captain kept muttering some incoherent statements while he was punching his pillow.

Endou faintly blushed when he glanced at his gift for Kidou. It was rather young but it suited the strategist...in a way. He normally didn't care about the opinions of other people except for Kidou. What Kidou thought about him had become a very important matter.

Thankfully, they have been hanging out more often and neither of them had shown signs of discomfort. They have become very used to each other, that they are able to communicate without speaking.

"Endou," Kidou turned to him. "Merry Christmas." he smiled and held a small rectangular gift in front of him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kidou." Endou replied, holding a surprisingly well-wrapped gift to Kidou.

They opened their presents and gasped at what they received.

* * *

><p>"Here, Fubuki. Merry Christmas."<p>

Fubuki took the card from Hiroto. He looked at the red head and he nodded. He slowly opened the card and found a folded sheet of paper.

When he unfolded it, he saw a detailed sketch of a wolf on a cliff, howling at the full moon and a fox seemingly bowing his head behind the wolf.

"This is beautiful, Hiroto. Did you really draw this?"

"Yes, I did."

Fubuki smiled as he read the card.

_Dear Fubuki Shirou,_

_Merry Christmas and I hope you like the drawing. Here's what it means:_

_'The wolf represents you for the pain you have endured and the moon is the strength that helped you to keep going. The fox is me which represents my loyalty and admiration towards you.' _

_Yours truly, Hiroto Kiyama._

_P.S I am glad that I met you._

"Thank you, Hiroto, I love it. Merry Christmas."

He chuckled and Hiroto was caught off guard when he was given a quick kiss on the lips. Fubuki smiled at how sudden the action was for him. He pointed upwards and hanging on the snow-covered branch above them, was a mistletoe.

"Fubuki..."

Hiroto leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you. I love my Christmas present as well."

Fubuki blushed before he stroked Hiroto's cheek. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>It was ten to five and Gouenji had everything prepared and under control.<p>

The spring rolls and salad were ready and the banana cake was still slightly warm. The teapot and teacups were ready and the food was set on the table which was served on expensive looking plates he got from home.

Gouenji checked his appearance for the final time and was satisfied with what he saw. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie and a black blazer over it. He also wore black trousers, black loafers and a white rose in his blazer pocket over his heart.

Ten minutes later, the door opened.

"Wait, Tachimukai- Oh, never mind..." Kazemaru turned around and found himself inside the newly transformed dining room.

He began to blush when he looked at Gouenji who was smiling calmly to him. The candles illuminating the room softly caressed his kind face and new attire.

"Glad you made it, Ichirouta-kun." he announced, his voice slightly echoing as he spoke.

"Sh-Shuuya-kun...What's going on? Why are you in a suit? Where are the rest of the tables? Did you cook-" Kazemaru was silenced from his questions when Gouenji kissed him.

"There's only one answer; it's Christmas."

Kazemaru blushed even more when he was lead to the table with a white table cloth. Gouenji sat across from him and calmly poured some tea in his teacup.

"What are you staring at? I thought you should be hungry by now."

Right at that statement, Kazemaru's stomach rumbled. "Fine. Itadakimasu."

One bite, came another then instantly followed by another. Gouenji relaxed seeing his lover was really enjoying his food.

"Shuuya-kun, this is amazing!"

"Thank you."

Kazemaru smiled and took out a small yet thickly-shaped gift and handed it to Gouenji. Gouenji immediately ripped the wrapping apart and almost squealed.

"It's a new volume of Sherlock Holmes. Merry Christmas, Shuuya-kun!"

Gouenji stood up from his chair and hugged him. "Thank you so much. Merry Christmas, Ichirouta-kun!"

* * *

><p>Endou grinned at his new headband in his bedroom. It was orange, like his old one, but a darker shade, almost brown even.<p>

_'Great,'_ Kurai sighed. _'Another one. At least it's darker than the last one.'_

_Flashback..._

_Kidou and Endou strolled around the town, the continuously impressed by the Christmas decorations all around them. They had just received their presents; Endou got a new headband and Kidou got a penguin plushie. _

_Kidou chuckled when he stroked the penguin's soft head. He thanked Endou, who coincidentally thanked him at the same time. _

_"Kidou, let's go in here!" insisted Endou. He already grabbed Kidou's hand and was pacing towards Rairaiken._

_"Do I have a choice?" grinned Kidou._

_"Nope."_

_"Hmm...I see."_

_While they ate their food,(which were two bowls of seafood ramen), they started to talk about the team._

_"Have you noticed the behaviours of Gouenji and Kazemaru lately?" Endou began._

_"Yes, I have. I sure they're together. Outside the soccer pitch, they are always side by side and once, I saw them holding hands."_

_"Well, they're obviously a couple...How about Midorikawa and Tackimukai? There is definitely something going on between them."_

_"I agree. Their relationship isn't as obvious or conspicuous than the other two mentioned but you could see it by the way they make eye contact with one another."_

_When Endou drank his glass of water, he had just realised something and it almost caused him to choke._

_"K-Kidou...are we... gossipping?"_

_Kidou almost choked on his glass of water as well and laughed after he recovered._

_"I suppose we are, yes."_

_"How uncharacteristic of us..."_

_Endou's heart pumped faster than it should have when it also dawned to him that Kidou was laughing with him._

_He blushed at the thought. Kidou must have noticed since he was smirking._

_"I wonder what you are thinking about..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I am certain there are grammer mistakes here...<strong>

**Here's the next hint for the hidden phrase from the previous chapter:**

**Have you ever heard of the word 'arostics'? It would be very useful to know...**

**Please review! It would make a great Chritmas present...**


	8. Chapter 8 Ruined Experiment

**Hello, kind readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>'Endou turned around and behind him, clad in black, top hat sitting proudly on his head and a malicious grin upon his face, was the man he hoped to never see again. His uncle, Endou Muraki.<em>

_"You're coming with me, Mamoru." Then all became black.'_

**Chapter Seven Ruined Experiment: Kurai**

From Endou's bedroom, Kidou stood motionless while he watched Endou's silhouette grow fainter and fainter. Something snapped as he bolted out the door and down the stairs. He ignored the fact that he was probably losing his reputation for having a calm demeanor but Endou was the most important thing at the moment.

_'Damn you, Kurai! I meant what I said and you're not taking this opportunity away from me!'_

By the time Kidou reached the street, he was forced to watch Endou being knocked out by the man in black. The man turned to him.

"What's this? A friend? You have some nerve coming out from your safe haven." he growled as he swung Endou over his shoulder.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to him?" Kidou demanded.

"I'm his uncle and you are not entitled to know either my name nor my business here. If this is all you have to say..."

He vanished and reappeared behind Kidou.

"Sweet dreams then."

* * *

><p><em>'Good night, <em>

_Sleep tight,_

_Tomorrow's another da-ay._

_Safe dreams, _

_Don't mind, _

_'Cos we're both right he-ere.'_

_The lullaby played fresh in Endou's head as he found himself in his familiar mind scape. He was standing in front of a large window as an image came into focus. It was his mother._

_The thought of her always made Endou think of the reason why she even became like that. _

_When Endou's father was still alive, Atsuko acted like a proper mother and really cared for Endou, even when they were alone. Ever since the incident, the time where Endou was saved by his father, who died as a result. Atsuko had to go to an asylum temporarily while Endou was left to the arms of the Kazemaru household. Kazemaru's parents and Endou's parents have always been close._

_After Atsuko seemed to be mentally fit enough, she was allowed to take care of her child again. She treated Endou with the same affection before the incident. _

_A year later and she began to use verbal abuse. By the time Endou was seven, she began to physically abuse him. _

_The lullaby was the only thing that helped him feel so safe, it reminded him of the last time he was treated so gently in his mother's arms, like any fortunate child would experience._

_Everything played through the large window and Endou was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Kurai, who sat on a throne-like chair behind him._

_"Mamoru, do you hate her?" he asked innocently, breaking the silence._

_"No, I can't bring myself to hate her." Endou replied._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then why did you state your feelings when there's no evidence to back it up with?" _

_Kurai stood up and flashed beside Endou, who didn't flinch at the sudden appearance. _

_"How can you still love her..." Kurai trailed off as an arm wrapped around Endou's waist and the other snaking up his shirt._

_"...when she gave you all of these?" _

_He felt the cuts and scars all over his captive's body. He grinned when he came in contact with a certain bruise that badly needed to be treated._

_"Please don't exclude yourself, Kurai. Remember that she wasn't the only one." Endou chuckled sarcastically yet uncharacteristically._

_"You're so bold, Mamoru."_

_Endou let out a whimper as Kurai pinched the most affected bruise. Kurai loved the fact that his ability to do this was a great advantage. The only thing or person that was threatening its existence, (not to mention his own presence), now had a slim chance of succeeding. _

_"What are you planning, Kurai?"_

_Kurai smirked and unwrapped his arms from Endou. _

_"I believe it's time for the introduction of the person responsible for the future climax of this story." _

_With half-lidded eyes, he casually sauntered away from Endou, all the while a crazed look briefly swept across his face._

* * *

><p>Endou Muraki sipped his tea slowly, which allowed his thoughts to clear. He was now able to review his purpose and what he was going to do with that damn creation, no, <em>virus<em> plaguing his nephew's mind.

Fumio, his old rival, messed up an experiment ten years ago and somehow, it affected Mamoru, who was merely four years old at the time. Neither his rival nor himself knew what to do. It was to be expected since they didn't understood what happened. At first, they decided to keep it a secret and hoped that nothing had disturbed Mamoru's physical or mental form.

All went well for a month, but Muraki was soon confronted by Mamoru's father; his late brother-in-law. Muraki was forced to tell Kenshin who in turn informed Atsuko. She was worried sick about Mamoru until the day Kenshin died.

Muraki's sister was unstable by then. Over the months of her recovery, Muraki was convinced that Atsuko had formed a certain fear of Mamoru. She feared that he was cursed and that was what was responsible for Kenshin's death.

He had witnessed the abuse Mamoru had to endure and he wasn't exactly sympathetic while it happened. His sister's screams were directed to Mamoru and they all mentioned Kenshin. Muraki knew, though, that there was another meaning behind the act. If Atsuko truly believed that her son was cursed, then she abused him for three reasons; she done it out of blinded fear, to avenge her husband or else she believed that through torture, the curse would leave Mamoru.

Muraki would have done something to obtain the virus but he didn't bother when no signs of change occurred, it had only started to show somewhere last year.

He recalled the time when he pushed Mamoru into the river. He was very surprised when the strategist of the old Raimon Eleven team rescued Mamoru. While Muraki was spying on them for a short time, he was able to detect Kidou's uneasiness around his nephew. The only conclusion was that it had something to do with that curse.

By the time he had realised that he was reminiscing about the past, a groan sounded from the coach beside him. He gently placed his tea cup on the table and strode to Mamoru's side.

"Mamoru."

Mamoru's eyes shot open and he sat up straight immediately. A wave of nausea washed over him and he weakly fell back on the coach.

"That's what happens when you that, haven't I taught you this before?" Muraki smirked.

"You have, but I refuse to heed any of your advices, Hakufu." Mamoru replied firmly.

"You're still holding a grudge against me, aren't you, Mamoru?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I wouldn't care."

"...Why am I here?" Mamoru nervously asked after a short silence.

"So I can extract that virus out of you for an experiment I'm working on."

Mamoru's eyes widened. Is he referring to Kurai? Could it really be done? Inside he was relieved but if the extraction was to be carried out y his uncle, then there had to be some side effects, there always is.

"What will happen to me after you extract Kurai?"

"Kurai? The virus has a name?" Muraki chuckled. "So you're saying that he can communicate? How convenient."

"Hakufu, answer my question."

"Impatient, aren't you?" he mused.

"Yes. If my methods work, then you will die a painful death."

* * *

><p>Kidou rubbed his aching head as he attempted to sit up from his bed. Memories of last night soon rushed to his head. He needed to inform the incident to someone, maybe the Couch?<p>

"Kidou," Well speak of the Devil...

"Couch Kudou,"

"What happened to you? I found you unconscious on the bench-"

"Endou has been kidnapped."

Kidou's interruption made Kudou's eyes widen. What did he just say?

"He was kidnapped by his uncle. We need to call a search party and contact the detective. We need as much help as possible." Kidou continued, as he alighted from the bed.

"I'll do that." Kudou approved, opening the door. "I'd prefer if you stayed here though; I want you to hypothesize a logical reason to Endou's departure. Surely he left the grounds willingly, there's no way that his uncle could have infiltrated the building;someone would have seen him."

"But..."

Kidou closed his mouth instead of protesting. He wanted to help but he was curious about Kudou's suggestion. He should probably consider it.

"Yes, Couch."

Kudou smiled slightly and left the room, knowing that Kidou would have a good answer and most likely deduct Endou's whereabouts. After all, Kidou _is _the closest friend to Endou than anyone else in the team.

* * *

><p>Mamoru grunted as another needle punctured his sore arm. He was strapped to a metal table in Muraki's personal lab.<p>

_'I'm hurt, truly. Do you hate me that much, Mamoru? In exchange for your life?'_

Mamoru frowned. 'Everyone will be better off without me...I'd prefer to die without you dragged along with me.'

_'How sorrowful.' _Kurai remarked. _'Well too bad for you, we cannot be separated.'_

'What?'

_'Nothing can pull us apart; only I have the closest ability to do that, though I would still be a part of you. Even if we aren't able to communicate, even if I were to be silenced, I won't leave your body. Like your vital internal organs, you need me to survive.'_

'No. No no no no no! I-I don't believe you! I refuse to!'

Kurai watched Mamoru with calm eyes. Mamoru's distress was nothing new to him; he had done it many times before.

'Kurai, you're just telling me this because you're afraid that one of Hakufu's experiments might work, aren't you? Yes, that sounds like you. I'm not going to give up; Kurai you-'

Mamoru's own consciousness was soon asleep, which invited Kurai to take over. He had had enough of Mamoru's determination speeches and he sensed that the conversation was taking a dangerous turn. He considered this as a favour for Mamoru than a forceful way to get him to shut up.

Before Muraki injected another solution into his nephew's arm, Mamoru's eyes suddenly turned red. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he snapped the straps with his strength.

"Mamoru?" Muraki called, dropping the syringe and stepping backwards.

"No, Mamoru's asleep right now."

"Are you Kurai?"

"Why yes," Kurai confirmed. "That's me."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**- Don't really have much to say here, just a thank you to my beta-reader, Vera The Awesome!**

**-Have you given up on the secret phrase from Chapter 6 yet? I've no more hints to give.**

**~xFlowersofDarkx**


	9. Chapter 9 Clearing Desperation

_' "Mamoru?" Muraki called, dropping the syringe and stepping backwards._

_"No, Mamoru's asleep right now."_

_"Are you Kurai?"_

_"Why yes," Kurai confirmed. "That's me." '_

**Chapter Nine** **Clearing Desperation**

Muraki's eyes widened as he took another step backwards.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really," Kurai replied casually, eyeing his nails. "I thought I should inform you of some crucial information regarding me before you inject anymore of those vile chemicals in Mamoru's body."

"Do you actually care for Mamoru?" Muraki asked, surprised.

"Hold your horses, _Hakufu._ In exchange for this information, I need you to do something for me."

Muraki frowned but he managed to keep his composure. "It depends on your request."

"Alright. I ask that you allow me to gain access to this laboratory whenever I want."

Muraki's eyebrows furrowed, his arms unconsciously crossing.

"Why do you need it?"

"It's none of your business. You either give this laboratory for my own use or else I will destroy it."

"You aren't capable of doing that!" Muraki spat proudly in response.

"I believe you are underestimating my knowledge in the field of science. I suppose I have to prove it to you. Here's an example of my knowledge," Kurai sauntered away from Muraki and randomly chose two beakers containing different coloured chemicals from a shelf and a dropper.

"Just by examining these substances, I can tell that when one of them comes into contact with water, a mini explosion will take place." Kurai explained, a pair of safety glasses held on his left hand and a sample of water in another beaker in the other.

"I won't destroy this place yet, but this experiment might break the apparatus involved."

"..." Muraki honestly wasn't sure if it would actually work. What would happen if Kurai took charge of his laboratory? He must be a genius to know since the chemicals from that shelf contained rare solutions he combined.

The sound of glass shattering and the shards noisily dropping to the floor indicated that it's time to make his choice.

"...Kurai." Muraki muttered, turning around. "Just don't break too many things."

Kurai smirked victoriously. "Excellent. I'll keep my side of the deal."

Muraki stood still with his back facing Kurai.

"No matter what you do; _Mamoru and I cannot be separated._"

"...How about the answer to my second question?"

"That's a stupid question to ask. I'll give you a minute to think about it and to get over your idiotic moment."

After a short pause, Muraki finally understood. Not why Kurai is caring for Mamoru's body; he had that figured out already. The question was: what does he plan to do with his body?

"I'm really curious as to what sort of evil plan you're concocting. Taking over the world perhaps?" Muraki chuckled humorlessly.

Kurai grinned maliciously, delighted that Muraki was somehow correct.

"Maybe. Like I said; it's none of your business."

* * *

><p>In his room, Kidou worked vigorously on his messy study desk which was scattered with layers and layers of paper. The topic he's studying on, were possible locations of Endou Muraki's whereabouts.<p>

Kidou scanned over the profile of his friend's uncle for the umpteenth time and then looked at the deduced places that he should be occupying. Muraki's previous addresses in Japan were either fake, sold to other people or demolished. What Kidou was left with were three possible locations thousands of kilometres far from each other. It seems the only way they can find out which address is Muraki's, is to search all of them.

Kidou jumped from his chair and began to look for Couch Kudou. When he found Kudou outside watching the team practise on the soccer field, he ignored the managers' and his teammates' confused expressions and handed Kudou the sheet with the three deduced locations.

Kudou noticed the atmosphere had shifted and the attention was directed towards the strategist and himself which made him slightly distracted.

"What are you stopping for? Get training." Kudou ordered, escorting Kidou to a more private place to chat.

"I didn't ask you to do this." he snarled with calmness.

"I know, but I insist you give this to the detective. I have full confidence that one of these places are currently occupied by Muraki." Kidou retorted, unfazed by the dangerous turn of the conversation.

"Kidou, I feel that you need to calm down."

"Couch, I assure you that I am calm."

"I'm not very convinced, but when I return, I hope to not see you training or working."

"...Understood."

As both of them turned opposite directions from each other, Kudou suddenly spoke.

"Your efforts to find him are admirable. What worries me is how you're so engrossed in work to find him. It has almost been a full day since Endou left and all I asked was to think of the reason of his departure. Instead, you have used up your afternoon in research."

"Couch..."

"I'll be back so please take care of the team for me."

Kidou bowed and continued to rturn to the building. He passed the soccer field and observed every one's plays for a moment. It was clear that everybody was distracted, even the managers.

"There's no use training if you're not concentrating."

"Onii-san..." Haruna mumbled.

"You can do laps around the field or else come inside."

Everyone blinked at the sudden change in Kidou's voice, that they couldn't help but become more curious of the situation. What has really become of the captain?

* * *

><p>"At least I get a bedroom." Kurai muttered to himself as he jumped on the bed and stared at the beige ceiling. The smell of dust and the sight of cobwebs accompanied the rather gloomy appearance of the room but Kurai didn't mind too much, though it irritated him that he would have to be constantly wary of spiders crawling under the bed covers.<p>

"How distasteful." he muttered again before closing his eyes.

'Are you awake yet, Mamoru?'

_'Yeah. I would like my body back now.' _Mamoru demanded.

'Oh yes, but of coarse.'

Mamoru gasped as he found his control of his body once again. Hopefully, Kurai didn't do anything as far as to anger his uncle. He sat up and was startled at how blurry everything was.

'K-Kurai...What's going on?'

_'I'm sorry to say, Mamoru, but the sudden blindness is due to Hakufu's experiments.' _

'I-I'm turning blind?'

_'Yep. And there is only one way you can overcome it!' _Kurai replied gleefully.

'What?'

_'You will need me to help you navigate your way everywhere. You may not be able to see anything but because of me, you will know which way to go. Isn't that nifty?'_

'I suppose. By using your ability, I'd still be able to play soccer...'

_'Mamoru, I thought you said you would give up soccer!' _Kurai exclaimed angrily.

'You say it is selfish to keep playing, but isn't it equally selfish to let down my teammates?'

_'...Do what you wish. I'm going to sleep. I can't be bothered arguing any further.'_

Mamoru blinked once again and struggled to disembark off of the bed. With some difficulty, he managed to read the time on the wall clock beside the door. It was seven p.m.

'Should I return to soccer? I might really be a burden, but I'm the captain...'

He slowly advanced to the window and squinted to see the garden of the house. He fumbled to open the window and succeeded in opening it. Mamoru breathed in the relaxing fresh air that always had an affect on him whenever there was a problem. He listened to the birds chirping rather loudly and the rustle of the leaves. He closed his eyes and he felt that he was in a serene world where everything wasn't so complicated.

His living parents, soccer with his friends, a life without Kurai...In his opinion, that would be absolute bliss.

Mamoru hesitantly opened his eyes again and realised that if he doesn't do something, there would be a greater chance that Kurai would control him. Then it will be chaos from there.

He shook his head in disgust. He will gain full control of his life again, and he will start by returning to soccer. Mamoru smiled and felt a new fire burning inside of him. His top priority now, is to escape from this place. He looked down at the long drop from where he was sitting and the ground below.

That option is obviously not going to work. The next option is to escape from the front door or window tonight.

* * *

><p>Sakuma and Fudou approached each other in the hall cautiously. Both were surprised that they wanted to chat at the same time, and judging from their looks, they had already figured out the other person's intentions. They agreed to commence their confrontation with Kidou.<p>

Without knocking, the teammates barged into Kidou's room. Sakuma closed the door behind him and joined Fudou to glare at Kidou who sat up in his bed.

"That was rather rude." Kidou commented, closing his book.

"Drop the damn act, Kidou." Fudou hissed, earning a nudge on the arm from Sakuma as a warning.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"We want to know what is going on and what has happened to our captain!" Sakuma exclaimed forcefully.

"I don't know exactly what occurred associating Endou." Kidou replied firmly, refraining himself from slapping the book on his book shelf.

Sakuma and Fudou glanced at each other for a second and their gazes softened slightly. "That's not the captain we're talking about."

Kidou froze and lowered his head as if he had just noticed his own behaviour.

"We know that something has happened to Endou and you are exerting as much of your energy as possible to uncover his position," Sakuma began.

"But you're ignoring the fact that we are here to support you as well. Don't take the weight of the world onto your own shoulders." Fudou finished, meeting Kidou's eyes directly.

"I appreciate your offering, but I don't need any body's help."

Sakuma and Fudou's anger suddenly flared.

"I am sure I led him to run away. Maybe the pressure was too much for him when...when _that_ happened. All because of my own doings... I caused this, so I should be the one to fix this. If anyone else were to get involved, then I don't know what I'd do if they were to leave-"

SMACK!

The sound of the slap coming into contact with Kidou's cheek sounded throughout the room. An awe-struck Fudou stood a distance from an infuriated Sakuma whose eyes had darkened and his breath heavy. Kidou held his marked cheek in his hand and stood unmoving.

"S-Sakuma..." Kidou mumbled softly.

"Snap out of it!" Sakuma shouted, eyes closed. "Just snap out of it and cut the crap!"

"This isn't the same Kidou I had grown up with and admired as a captain back in Teikou!"

A thick silence hung between the three. Kidou had recovered from Sakuma's outburst and was acknowledging his words carefully.

"What...What has happened to that Kidou?" Sakuma sniffed, startling Kidou.

"What has...made you change so drastically...that you can't even rely on your friends anymore?Why can't you just accept that we're here for you-!"

Sakuma was interrupted by a bow from a bare faced Kidou, his goggles lying on the floor. "Please forgive me." he apologised sincerely.

"You're right. I'm being so ignorant to the people around me. I have lost many people dear to me these past years, that I have become frightened to trust more people. I admit that I am obsessed over Endou's well-being and that I'm trying to prevent the team from helping. I see that it is wrong to do so."

"At least you see that now, Kidou." Fudou smirked, placing his hands to his hips.

"I think I should also apologise to the rest of the team and assure that Endou will be fine." Kidou wondered as he paced to the door.

"By the way, Kidou, what happened to Endou?" Fudou asked.

"...All I know is that he's been kidnapped. It's quite personal, especially towards Endou. I'm sure that when he returns, he wouldn't want the whole team sympathising him."

Fudou and Sakuma nodded and promised not to tell anyone.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Endou was certain that Muraki had retired to his quarters half an hour ago. As he passed his bedroom door, he heard no movement from his room which convinced him that he was really asleep.<p>

Endou tip-toed down the stairs and across the landing. Despite the blurry sight, he was just able to make out the familiar silhouettes that resembled normal objects. Adjusting his headband out of habit, his right arm reached out to grab the keys to the front door from the table.

He carefully picked the keys up and felt the size of each key. When he found the appropriate key, he soundlessly pushed it into the keyhole. Slowly and steadily, he turned the key. Endou heard the soft click that it made and proceeded to open the door.

"Mamoru, where do you think you're going at this time of hour?"

Endou instantly tensed and flung the door open. Before he could dash outside, the door closed shut and he soon found himself pinned to it by the neck.

"Oh dear, I suppose it's time to punish you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha...long update, I know..<strong>

**I'm going to reveal the hidden phrase from that previous chapter. The answer is; She Tossed The Iguana!**

**You had to find the word 'She' which is during the Atsuko in prison paragraph then find all of the first capital letters going down vertically. Though the 'T' was hidden. It was the first letter after the dialogue of Atsuko. If you check, then you'll know what I mean.**

**Lover**

**Is**

**Kissing**

**Ecesntric**

**To**

**Head**

**In**

**Sorrow**

**'Like This'!**

**One person almost got it right though so I'll accept her answer. Thanks for trying everyone! ^^**

**I hope you enjoy the fanfic so far, please review!**

**~xFlowersofDarkx**


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontation to Exchange

**Sorry for the late update! (Bows millions of times) I'll let you read on and I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh dear, I suppose it's time to punish you."<em>

**Chapter Ten Confrontation to Exchange**

Endou's frightened eyes instantly closed as Muraki's hand grabbed a fistful of his messy hair, dragging him upstairs. He didn't dare scream; Kurai's pride was holding it back.

Soon, Endou was thrown into a small, cold room that resembled a dungeon. A little window and dull, dark-coloured walls described the barren room. Except for the fact that there was a pair of steel chains on the empty wall below the window.

"I might as well relax. Watching you in pain is certainly going to be...ecstatic." Muraki smirked with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. _'His actions and quotes...they're just like Kurai's...'_

He heard Kurai sigh in Endou's mind scape as he heard his thought. "If only you were a bit more observant, Mamoru, then you'd know what your Hakufu's intentions and how ruthless he really is." Endou merely acknowledged Kurai's insignificant lecture since he was already occupied with Muraki restricting his movement.

Muraki grinned at Endou's vulnerable state; both wrists tied by one spiked cuff link, (which was painfully digging into his thin skin) and another around his neck. "This is going to be so nostalgic, how exciting."

He wielded a dagger from his pouch and ran his finger over it. He sauntered ever so slowly to Endou and pointed the dagger to his nephew's stomach. Ignoring the silent whimpers that arose, he began to slide the threatening object through the fabric, making unfamiliar patterns without lifting the tip off his skin.

Blood hesitantly flowed out of the new cuts and stained Endou's shirt, not that he could care about it. After what felt like three painful hours, Muraki finished the last curve with a flourish.

Kurai laughed. _'A photo of this should be taken to an art gallery!' _Endou just scowled at Kurai's distasteful comment and tried to keep his focus and to not fall unconscious again. Muraki gazed approvingly at his handiwork before pulling back a fist and punching Endou with it. The blood spurted out immediately and made the elegant, if not, gruesome display of decorations to become even more pronounced.

"What's wrong, Mamoru, can't handle the pain?" Muraki taunted, wiping some blood off his face. "It makes you regret for being so reckless with your injuries before Atsuko was arrested. Your friends, especially the one with goggles, were very keen and so were able to see through your poorly acted performance.

"And because of that, it has led you to now; weak and cowering at my mercy."

Mamoru glared at the malicious man and was _really_ tempted to spit at his face, was it not for the overpowering sight and smell of his own blood that made him want to throw up. He should have been immune to this but the absence of any form of abuse really took a toll on Mamoru. The past familiar acts now seem almost foreign to him.

As a whip came into contact with his skin, he was jolted to Muraki's attention once again. "I suggest you don't fall asleep if you know what's good for you."

Mamoru winced in pain as his newly brutally adorned stomach was harshly struck repeatedly. Although the impact was unbearable and that he greatly feared the consequences, he couldn't hold back the urge to allow the darkness to consume him.

Muraki grunted, exasperated by his nephew's weak resistance. He grunted again when a pair of familiar red eyes stared back at him, amused. Just then did the noise of sirens and the incoming orders of police finally caught their attention and broke their rather intense staring contest.

"I must take my leave, unfortunately, but I will get him back." Muraki vowed, heading towards the bloody door. "As long as you don't reveal my lab, you may return here when this house is not guarded and hopefully not demolished in the future." he added before shutting the door and quickly fleeing through his emergency underground passages.

Kurai smirked to himself. "At least I keep a lab."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier on...<strong>

Kidou tried his best to refrain himself from punching his apathetic coach.

Even though he was successful in not doing so, his anger was very noticeable. Detective Onigawara accepted Kidou's suggested locations and had the nearest policemen in those areas to give the detective information about the house and what the nearby householders thought of the potential house for Muraki. They were also asked whether they had ever seen anybody out of the house or not.

After lots of gathered information was read and noted, the only possible address left standing was in a town two hours from Inazuma Town.

The detective spoke to Kudou, Hibiki and Kidou through the phone and asked if the coach and retired Inazuma goalkeeper wanted to tag along, in case they needed emotional back-up.

Kidou was quick to react as he automatically stood up and began to plead his couch if he could aid as well. Since the detective was still on the phone as the couch and strategist argued, Onigawara was the one to allow Kidou join them for their search for Endou and his uncle.

Kudou didn't give in to easily. "Detective, if we bring Kidou, he will be in danger. What will happen if he also gets kidnapped?"

"I was informed that Endou's closest friend is Kidou. Since Endou gives emotional support to his team, means that if we treat him the same way, especially in whatever state he's in now, he would most likely co-operate with us. Kidou's presence is vital and we'll make sure he's with someone the during the infiltration."

"What do you mean by co-operate? Are you saying that he would resist your help?"

"There is a high probability that Endou would need to be rushed to the hospital. Endou hates hospitals. If he were to see the ambulance, he may throw a tantrum if he has energy left over. And knowing Endou..." the detective trailed off.

"Kudou," Hibiki began. "It's best if we bring Kidou with us. Not only would it help the detective, it would greatly help Endou too."

Kudou paused, sighed dejectedly then sent an approving nod to the optimistic Kidou. In return, Kidou bowed in appreciation.

* * *

><p>"Endou..."<p>

The bloody and gruesome display made Kidou's always alert mind to freeze. Kidou snapped out of his daze and decided to dwell on the scene later on as he ran towards the unconscious captain.

"Endou!" he called, cautiously picking the locks on the chains with an emergency hair pin (insisted by Haruna).

He caught Endou's body before it could touch the ground and checked if he was still breathing. Uncertain brown eyes flickered open seconds after.

"Kidou? Is that...is that you?"

Kidou blinked in confusion. "Yes. I've found you." he replied.

"I'm glad..." Endou smiled lightly. "You came."

Kidou smiled back and carefully hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier."

"It's alright." Endou paused. "Does this mean I have to go to the hospital again?"

"Yes." Kidou laughed as Endou pouted. "Consider it as a favour. You owe me since I had saved you three times. Currently, you owe me two favours because you _are_ going to the hospital."

Endou softly chuckled and buried his head in Kidou's jacket. " Fine. I want to sleep." he mumbled weakly.

"Of course, be my guest."

Soft breathing assured Kidou that Endou was asleep. He slowly picked him up bridal style and turned to leave the room. The stretcher and paramedics were already there, just as he anticipated.

"You did good, Kidou." Hibiki praised as they entered Kudou's car. "Thanks."

"Your expression tells me that something unexpected had happened." Kudou commented as he began to drive pass the police cars and the crowds of reporters with their cameramen.

"He didn't seem to recognise me immediately when he woke up. He looked unsure and wondered if the person who saved him was me or someone else."

Kudou frowned. "That's peculiar. Maybe he thought he was hallucinating?"

"That's a good explanation to me." Hibiki commented. "And Kidou?"

"Yes?"

"When did you eat last?"

"Huh?"

"He means that you look like a mixture of a walking skeleton and zombie." Kudou deadpanned.

"Oh...er."

"I knew you were worried but I didn't think you were _that_ worried."

Kidou blushed as he stared at his shoes as if it were more interesting than Hibiki's amused and knowing face and Kudou's usual indifferent expression.

* * *

><p>"This is the second time I had to see you in this same room, lying on this same bed and me pondering on the same situation. I think I should keep a record." Kidou chortled in hopes of lightening the rather heavy atmosphere.<p>

"I hate hospitals." Endou muttered, glaring at the ceiling. "Everything's white and the smell is horrid."

Kidou grinned at Endou's complaints, even if they were true. He felt so happy; his research really paid off. Now there's two more obstacles blocking him from feeling fully relieved. The condition Endou is in is still preposterous and Kurai's involvement in the incident. Kurai has been plaguing his mind at almost every given moment from the time Kidou began to feel drowsy while waiting for Endou to wake up.

That deal had about four and a half months left until it's expiration. All that he's accomplished so far is deciphering his friend's now-readable mask. It's a good achievement but to make it worth the while, Kidou still needs to know how much Endou regards him as a friend. Due to the incident two days ago, he wasn't sure what was going on in Endou's mind.

Maybe because of the rescue, Kidou's rank must have improved...hopefully. Endou's fast changing emotions are difficult to keep up with, especially with Kurai tormenting him mentally. But what if Endou hasn't forgiven him yet? What if Endou's the type to hold a grudge?

Kidou slightly shook his head. No. That's what Endou influenced by Kurai would do. The _real_ Endou, the carefree and cheerful one, wouldn't hold a grudge. Kidou was very concerned, Endou could understand that. They were friends and friends look out for one another.

"Kidou, what is wrong with you? You seem to be having an internal discussion with yourself and ignoring whatever I'm saying." Endou playfully pouted, causing Kidou to blush slightly.

_'What on Earth? Blushing twice in one day? Both associating with Endou? What has the world come to?' _

At this, Kidou suddenly stood up. "I'm going to get a bottle of water, want one?"

"Yes please."

_'Just what is this? That feeling...the only other time I ever had that feeling was when I first met Sakuma which was a very long time ago.' _

Kidou wondered, inserting some coins in the vending machine.

_'And just what was Hibiki-san implying when we were in the car?'_

* * *

><p><strong>In Endou's mind scape...<strong>

"It's really hard to see anything now; it's all a blur." Endou mused, raising his hand.

"Even if I hold my hand right in front of my face, I still can't see it very well. I wonder how Kidou will react if I tell him of my condition?"

"Well, Mamoru..." Kurai appeared beside him. "I did tell you the only solution without anyone knowing, didn't I?"

"I don't need you, Kurai."

"Yeah right. Just admit it; there's no other solution is there?"

Endou glared at Kurai. He didn't like the fact that he would have to rely on Kurai all of the time if he accepted his solution. He had already vowed that he would gain control of his life, allowing Kurai to help him is not a good start...But wait a minute...

"Why are you so insistent to help me?"

"I'd rather not have a blind host." Kurai scoffed. "The loss of sight is such a nuisance."

"You're not telling me the whole story. Why is that?"

"If I tell you, then it would kill the fun and excitement."

"And who will be enjoying your so-called devious plan? Ah, yes; you and only you."

Kurai lazily smirked. "Well your the one with the idiot soccer freak facade. I'm privileged to see the real Mamoru for the second time."

Disregarding Kurai's impressed realisation, Endou sighed and crossed his arms.

"What do I have to do for your services? You'd never do anything voluntarily for free; you don't seem to be the type."

"It's nice to know that you don't trust me," Kurai murmured sarcastically. "But I'd like to talk to Yuuto while you sleep and I take over."

"You're not going do anything him." Endou stated sternly.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"I don't follow orders," Kurai frowned as Endou almost growled. "But lucky for you, this meeting with Yuuto is vital so I'd prefer to not delay it any longer."

"And unfortunately, I am not allowed to have any knowledge on your discussion?"

"Obviously."

"Well good luck." Endou half-heartily mocked before returning to his conscious position.

* * *

><p>With two empty bottles left on the bedside table, the occupants of the room had long fallen asleep. It was two a.m and they were both drained from their long day. Endou's peaceful face was adorned by the moonlight until a pair of red eyes snapped open.<p>

Kurai merely stared at the weary boy who had his arms beneath his head, partly sharing the small space of his bed beside him.

Kidou was happily dreaming of soccer as usual and winning another random match against another random team. Endou was making a speech. Before any words left his mouth, Kidou's view of the dream became a void of darkness. He kept calm, even if he's now floating upside down.

_'Wake up. Don't keep me waiting.' _

When he was about to recall everyone he knew who had that same voice, he was pulled out of his dream to the real world. Endou's hand on his head and...smirking? Kidou lifted his head and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He took another look at his friend.

Yes, he is smirking and yes, he has red eyes: meaning Kurai.

"Nice to see you again, Yuuto." Kurai greeted.

"Kurai!"

"I'll just cut to the current situation; Mamoru is growing blind."

Kidou gaped like a fish. "W-What?"

"You heard correct, unless your turning deaf now?" Kurai teased, throwing his hands behind his head casually.

"How did this happen?"

"It was associated with Muraki's actions. Ask Mamoru when he's awake, I don't like explaining." Kurai sighed. "Basically, the only solution is that I help him. He isn't thrilled by the idea but he's somehow agreed to be helped. I just need to make something from somewhere and what I'm asking is that may I convert to your mind for now so I can work my magic physically elsewhere? Where I am going is confidential and this is all on behalf of Mamoru."

"..." Kidou contemplated for a moment. If he says yes, there is a high risk that Kurai will not stay true to his word and escape using his body. If he says no, then who's going to help Endou? Endou wouldn't want anyone to know about his conditions and the doctors didn't notice anything about Endou's failing vision during the examining process. The lack of eye surgeons in Japan is a great disadvantage and if they (he and his father) find one, who knows how it will go and how long will Endou's vision return if the surgery becomes a success.

There were too many risks on both decisions.

"Well? Have you made up your mind yet?"

"...I-"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know, I know, evil cliffhanger. I didn't want to do this but...*points at a smirking Kurai* He dared me to!<strong>**

**Again, I apologise for the late update. Summer exams, an All Ireland tournament and my violin exams were taking up a lot of my time. At the same time, I had a terrible writer's block. Hence the chapter being a bit longer than usual! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
